Yuugure no Shinsou
Yuugure no Shinsou, conosciuto anche come The Truth of the Evening, è una canzone di IA scritto e prodotto da Shirakami Mashiro. Apparizioni di gioco "Yuugure no Shinsou" ha debuttato in IA/VT -COLORFUL- dove può essere sbloccato al raggiungimento del livello 2. Info di gioco ritmo Liriche Giapponese=どこへ行ったって　誰と会ったって　八方塞がりの未来 「一年前に　消えてしまった　記憶が戻るよ」 「どうやって？」まっすぐな目のその子に僕は聞いた 「この薬なら　君の全てを　明らかに出来るけど、 君はまた全部失ってしまうよ」瞳の奥が揺れてる 「構わないさ、どうせ　帰る場所なんてないんだ」 僕は薬を飲んだ 頭の中が焼き切れたような激痛で体が跳ねる 超スピードで　駆ける景色が「どうすんだ？　どうなんだ？」 問いかけるその隙間から差す光景が僕を撃ち抜いてく 暖かい声　血染めの袖と　薄れていく体温が もう　消える 思い出したって　割り切れったって　八方塞がりの思い 「あの人をね、切り裂いたのは　君のお仲間さ」 「なんだって？」涙ぐむ目を拭って　僕は聞いた 「君は人間　奴らは機械　現実は非情だね」 「僕を包んでいた　あの笑顔も声も、全て嘘だって言うの？」 「そんな事知らないよ。　でも君の居た世界に、 人は君だけだった」 抱えきれない感情を引き摺りながら　僕は荒野を走る 一昨日見た　君の笑顔を「信じるの？　信じれんの？」 僕の日常を壊し尽くした機械達の日常に溶ける 昨日までの　自分と向き合おうとしないままで あの角を　曲がれば　また君に会えるんだ ふと気付けば　僕の片手に　黒染めの凶器が握られてる この世界、彼女もまた、僕を偽っている 溢れ出す鮮血が君の足を伝って地面を染める 機械の癖に人の真似か「そうなんだ？　どうなんだ？」 「行こう」僕に囁くその子の哀れむような瞳に映る 真っ赤に染まる夕日みたいな狂った顔が居た|-|Romaji=doko e ittatte dare to attatte happou fusagari no mirai "ichinen mae ni kieteshimatta kioku ga modoru yo" "dou yatte?" massuguna me no sono ko ni boku wa kiita "kono kusuri nara kimi no subete o akiraka ni dekiru kedo, kimi wa mata zenbu ushinatte shimau yo" hitomi no oku ga yureteru "kamawanai sa, douse kaeru basho nante nain da" boku wa kusuri o nonda atama no naka ga yakikireta youna gekitsu de karada ga haneru chou SPEED de kakeru keshiki ga "dou sunda? dou nanda?" toikakeru sono sukima kara sasu koukei ga boku o uchinuiteku atatakai koe chizome no sode to usureteiku taion ga mou kieru omoidashita tte warikiretta tte happou fusagari no omoi "ano hito o ne, kirisaita no wa kimi no o nakamasa" "nan datte?" namidagumu me o nugutte boku wa kiita "kimi wa ningen yatsura wa kikai genjitsu wa hijou da ne" "boku o tsutsunde ita ano egao mo koe mo, subete uso datte iu no?" "sonna koto shiranai yo. demo kimi no ita sekai ni, hito wa kimi dake datta" kakae kirenai kanjou o hikizuri nagara boku wa ara no o hashiru ototoi mita kimi no egao o "shinjiru no? shinjiren no?" boku no nichijou o kowashi tsukushita kikaitachi no nichijou ni tokeru kinou made no jibun to mukiaou to shinai mama de ano kaku o magareba mata kimi ni aerun da futo kizukeba boku no katate ni kurozome no kyouki ga nigirareteru kono sekai, kanojo mo mata, boku o itsuwatteiru afuredasu senketsu ga kimi no ashi o tsutatte jimen o someru kikai no kuse ni hito no mane ka "sou nanda? dou nanda?" "ikou" boku ni sasayaku sono ko no awaremu you na hitomi ni utsuru makka ni somaru yuuhi mitaina kurutta kao ga ita|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Coleena Wu' No matter where I go, who I meet, the future has all of its doors closed "My memories that’d disappeared one year ago have returned" "How?" I asked that girl who looked straight ahead "If you take this medicine, everything of yours can become evident, but… You had once again lost everything," your pupils are wavering "It doesn’t matter, because there’s no place to return, after all." I swallowed the medicine Like the inside of my head could be burned away, my body convulses in pain At super speed, the racing scenery asks, "What’ll you do? How is it?" The scene visible from that gap shoots me out That kind voice, bloodstained sleeve, fading temperature, Have already disappeared Even if I remember and find a solution, my emotions have all their doors closed "You know the one who cut up that person was your friend" "Why?!" I asked as I wiped my teary eyes "Because you’re a human, those guys are machines, and reality is heartless" "Are you saying that the smile and the voice that’d comforted me, everything was a lie?" "I don’t know about that. But, in the world that you lived in, the only human was you" While dragging along the emotions I can’t get rid of, I run through the wasteland Your smile I’d seen the day before yesterday, "Do you believe? You don’t?" I melt into the daily life of the machines who’d destroyed mine without trying to face the me up until yesterday If I turn that corner, I’ll meet you again I’d suddenly realized I was clenching a weapon dyed in black within one hand, This world, and she again, too, is deceiving me. The fresh, overflowing blood follow your legs, dying the earth Even though they’re machines, they’re imitating people?! "Really? How is it?" "Let’s go" that girl whispers to me, reflected in her pitying eyes I had an insane face dyed in red like the setting sun Ulteriori informazioni *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di IA Categoria:Canzoni del 2013